Misletoe and Wine
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: Christmas, a cabin, fluff and GS
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: Amanda Hawthorn  
  


TITLE: Mistletoe and Wine  
  


RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Grissom/Sara  
  
CATEGORY: fluff/ romance  
  
ARCHIVE: my site anyone who wants it just let me know.  
  
FEEDBACK: Love it, but no flames please I'm fragile!!  
  
EMAIL: southerngirl_uk@yahoo.co.uk  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SUMMARY: A cabin, fluff, Christmas…oh and G/S

DISCLAIMER: CSI belongs to CBS and Alliance-Atlantis Productions. No infringement intended.  
  
AUTHORS' NOTES: As always a huge thank you to my online family at Grissom and Sara yahoo group. My wonderful friends: Niff, Shroedy, Alice, Rosa, Marlou and Laura Katharine. I'm blaming this fluffy Christmas offering entirely on Laura Katharine, I fell into her fluff pile and can't seem to get out!!

Thanks also to Clara for updating my site and her friendship. Huge thanks also to Marlou as always for her beta services…

'Mistletoe and Wine' was my mum's favourite Christmas song. She's not with us anymore, but I can almost see her smiling down on me.

  
 

Grissom looked up when a small tap sounded on his office door. "It's open," he called as he sifted through some extra files that he intended to take home.

"Hey," Catherine smiled as she came into the room, her smile lingering as she regarded him carefully. "So, you all set for your 4 day vacation?"

"Pretty much," he nodded. "I promised my mother that I'd be with her this Christmas. She insisted I stay for more than two days."

"Yeah I know, but what I don't get is why Sara has to take time off too. She always works over Christmas." Catherine came further into the room and huffed as she sank down into one of his chairs. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she work a double shift on Christmas Eve and Christmas day just so you could spend time with Lindsey?" Grissom watched her reaction carefully as he spoke, waiting for another remark.

"Yeah I know she did, and I'm grateful. It's just…I don't know…"

"Out with it Catherine," stuffing the last file into his case, Grissom waited for her to continue.

"I'm worried about her that's all. She been so down lately, I'm just worried that she's gonna spend the week she has off holed up in her apartment alone, when she could be spending time with her family."

"It's not that easy," he sighed, "but I'm sure she'd appreciate your concern."

"You're not concerned too?" Catherine asked surprised.

"No," he told her, avoiding the angry glare in her eyes.

"Seems she was right about you," Catherine muttered as she stood up to walk towards the door. "Have a good time, don't worry about anything, or anyone, while you're away."

Grissom watched as she snapped the door closed behind her and sank down into his chair. Pissing Catherine off wasn't a major highlight of his day, but necessary for the charade he was playing. Picking up his cell phone, he pressed a speed dial number and placed it to his ear.

"Hi it's me," he smiled. "I'm leaving in a few minutes, you ready?" Hearing a chuckle and the words _for hours _at the other end of the phone he grinned. "I'll see you soon." Closing the phone, he shoved it in his pocket, grabbed his bag and headed out of the door. 

Sara looked at the large suitcase, which was still lying open on her bed. Looking over the items, she double-checked everything before going into her bathroom to retrieve both her own and Grissom's toiletries that they had bagged up earlier that morning. Her heart fluttered with excitement at the thought of spending four long days and nights alone with him. No interruptions, no work getting in their way. Just the two of them.

The sharp rap at the door brought a wave of warmth through her body and she moved swiftly towards the door to pull it open. Her eyes drank in the very essence of the man who had shared her life, her home and her bed for the last three months. Stepping inside the threshold Grissom gathered her into his arms and brought his lips down to hers for a deep smoldering kiss that never failed to make her toes curl.

"Mmm," she hummed against his lips as they slowly pulled away. "I've missed you."

"Me too," he sighed, leaning his forehead to touch hers. "I had to bring on my full acting skills again today."

"Catherine?" she smiled, looking up into his eyes adoringly.

"Yeah, she thinks you're going to be alone." Reaching down to her lips, he kissed her again, his lips lingering over hers possessively. Slowly, they parted. Stepping away to take hold of his hands, Sara squeezed his fingers gently.

"So, where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise," he grinned, releasing her hands to walk towards their bedroom. "You packed everything?"

"Yep, you said to pack warm, so I did." Sara followed him into the bedroom and stopped behind him to embrace him from behind. Her fingers opened and spread the expanse of his chest as she leaned in to kiss the back of his neck. "Mmm, just the two of us, alone for four whole days."

Grissom leaned his body into hers and captured her hands as they roamed over his chest. Bringing them up to his lips, he kissed her fingers before turning around in her arms. "Just the two of us," he repeated, leaning down to collect a kiss before retreating away from her body once more. "We'd better think about hitting the road, we've got a three hour drive ahead of us."

"We have?" she asked with a beaming smile. "And here I was thinking that we wouldn't get any further than your house!"

Turning to face her, he answered her with a mock glare that only brought another beaming smile to her lips. Patting his arm, she moved beside him and reached down to zip up the case.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly, his gaze drifting over her body in awe as he spoke. When she turned to face him, he could see the intensity in her eyes and he found himself gulping back a breath before she captured his lips once more. Stepping closer to him, Sara wrapped her arms up around his shoulders to encompass his neck in her possessive embrace. 

Opening his mouth beneath hers, he granted her the access she had silently begged for. Unwilling to lose her closeness for one second, he plunged his tongue into her depths, causing her to groan into his mouth as she returned his kiss with equal passion. 

Sara's hands began to wander down his chest, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. She moaned with their separation as he slowly pulled his lips from hers and covered her hands with his own to still her movements. "Honey we have to stop."

"Grissom." She moaned, her lips seeking his neck to kiss the beckoning skin. Against his better judgment, Grissom tilted his head to grant her access, and found himself losing the fight with his logical brain that still insisted they should be on the road by now. Silencing the thoughts, he allowed himself to be overtaken by the feelings he could feel raging throughout his body and meet the woman who had enticed them head on. Finding her lips, he crushed his mouth to hers, causing them to topple over onto the bed where every other thought disintegrated into the swirling passion that surrounded them.

Lying in a tangled heap, Sara leaned up on one elbow to gaze down at the man she loved. "I guess we got a little distracted again." Her eyes roamed over his sweat glistened body and smiled.

"A little?" he grinned, reaching up to trace her lips with his fingers. "You are amazing."

"So are you," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek tenderly. "I love you, you know that, don't you?"

"I know," he nodded, his eyes glazing over with an abundance of liquid emotion that never failed to erupt whenever she spoke those words. Every time she spoke of their love was like hearing it for the first time, and that feeling intensified over and over.

"Come on sweetie," she beamed, kissing his lips before rolling out of the bed. "We'd better start getting ready to leave."  

TBC…


	2. 2

As always thank you for the reviews, you guys are great. Huge thanks to Marlou for beta-ing.

Sara watched the scenery flash past her as they drove along the winding roads to their mystery destination. Leaning back in her seat, she turned her eyes onto the man beside her who was watching the road. She loved and adored every part of him from his graying hair down to his toes. 

"What?" he asked suddenly, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Oh nothing," she sighed, "just watching you."

"Why would you want to watch me?" he asked incredulously, his lips turning up into a smile.

"Oh I don't know," she beamed, "I like watching you."

"Sara…"

"I watch you lots of times," she smiled, reaching her hand over to his thigh to rest her fingers onto the warmth of his body. "And because I can."

Grissom released a contended sigh from his lips when he realized what she was actually saying. He felt it too, and he couldn't remember his life without her in it, even though it had only been three months. "Honey there's a rest stop coming up, do you want anything?"

"Nope I'm fine," she smiled, squeezing his thigh, "but thank you." Sitting up in her seat, she reached for the radio and switched it on.

A Christmas carol burst out through the speakers and Sara started to hum along with the melody. Leaning back again into her seat, she closed her eyes as the lyrics swam around her head and before she knew what she was doing, she had started to sing the words.

Grissom had heard her sing before, but there was usually a wall divided between them at the time, albeit the shower or the kitchen. He had never heard her sing so beautifully in such close proximity, and he found his heart melting away to fall in love with her all over again. Her voice calmed his senses, and he started to relax against his seat as their destination neared.

"Oh Griss," Sara sighed when she opened her eyes to gaze out of her window at the breathtaking scenery. "This is beautiful."

"I know, and the best thing about this place is that it's secluded." Turning off of the road, he turned the Tahoe down a side road and drove along the dirt track.

"Wow, we're staying here?" she gasped, sitting up further in her seat. "This is amazing."

Chancing a brief glance in her direction, Grissom offered her a smile before returning to the road that had started to come out into a clearing. In the distance, a huge log cabin stood proudly beside what appeared to be a small lake.

"Oh Griss," she repeated excitedly, turning to him as he pulled the Tahoe to stop beside the cabin.

"We're here," he smiled, leaning over to capture her lips in a soft kiss before pulling away just as quickly.

Sara watched him with amazement as he opened his door and jumped out. She knew he was full of surprises, but this had been totally unexpected. Coming to her senses, she opened her door to jump out to walk around beside him and help with their bags.

"Come on," he grinned, "Let's get inside."

"Grissom, this is just…just…" Sara lost all power of speech as she followed him up the wooden steps. Her mind was swimming in warmth when he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he stepped inside and turned to take the box of groceries from her as she stepped through into the threshold. "Wow." 

Closing the door behind them, Grissom placed the box on a nearby table and turned to take a hold of her hand. "I'll show you where everything is."

"Honey this is so amazing," she gushed, clasping his hand as he guided her. "Kitchen, dining room," he stated, holding a hand out as he gestured to each room in turn. Pulling her down a small hallway, he pushed open a heavy door to reveal a four-poster bed that stood proudly in the middle of a truly oversized bedroom. "Oh Griss," she gasped, her eyes taking in the beauty of the room. "This is beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled.

"Like it?" she asked as she turned to him, "I love it."

"You haven't seen everything yet," he told her, his heart racing with happiness as he smiled. Taking her out of the doorway, he took her to an opposite room and pulled her inside another beautiful room. "This is the bathroom."

"Wow this is bigger than my whole apartment," she laughed, raising her eyes to the beamed ceilings. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it because it's ours," he told her, squeezing her hands gently as he spoke.

"Ours for four whole days," she nodded, smiling as she caught his eyes with her own.

"Not just for four days," he told her, gulping nervously as he waited for his words to sink in.

"You mean?" her voice broke as she stepped closer towards him. "This is ours, ours?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Happy Christmas sweetheart."

"Grissom, I don't know what to say. I've never…" Tears flooded her eyes as she gazed up into his blue depths. "No one has ever done this for me."

"Well," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips softly before pulling back to gaze down at her. "We've only been together for three months, but I've loved you for a life time."

"Me too," she whispered as a stray tear fell from her eyes. Lifting her hands, she ran her fingers up his chest. "I love you so much." Her words were lost as he met her lips with his own. Opening her mouth beneath his, Sara let all the love she felt for him pour out into his body as she took him to heaven with her loving touches and contented sighs. 

Grissom was losing himself to her passion, willingly following her to wherever she wanted to take this beautiful encounter. He felt her hands slide up his shoulders to clasp behind his neck. His own possessive hands slid around her back and pulled her to him, holding her tightly against him.

Drawing away from each other, Grissom leant down to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you like it Sara."

"I do," she whispered hoarsely. "Being here with you, in a place that's just ours is…I don't have the words."

Smiling down at her, he stepped away to take hold of her hands. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she smiled, clasping his hand tightly as he led her out into the hallway. "What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you feel like eating."

"Well, why don't I cook us something and you unpack?" She asked as her eyes wandered around the wooden timbers and once again marveled at the beauty of this secret haven of theirs. She considered pinching herself just to be sure none of this was some blissful dream, but then she would glimpse the spark of Grissom's blue eyes and realize that all this was real.

"Hmm sounds good," he told her, releasing her hand when they reached the living room. "Actually it's a little cold. I'll light the fire and get some warmth in here."

"We have a real fire too?" She asked incredulously, her eyes gleaming with joyous surprise.

"Of course," he laughed, shaking his head while he turned away from her to head over towards the huge fireplace.

Sara watched him adoringly as he crouched down to pick up some of the logs that were stacked up beside the fireplace. She couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from him as he worked, his dark shirt straining against the muscles in his back and shoulders. She could feel the smoldering tension building inside her body with the sight of him. She loved him, but love seemed such a simple word for the intensity of the feelings she felt inside her heart. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her eyes away from him and turned back towards the kitchen that beckoned for her to enter.

Running her fingers over the tiled surface of the cabinet top, she let her eyes wander over the wooden kitchen doors to try and take in the sheer beauty of this whole cabin. Once again she had to remind herself that this was something that he had bought for them both to share. This symbolized more than any words ever could, just how committed he was to her and their relationship.

Swallowing down the tears that threatened to fall, Sara took a trembled breath before giving herself a mental shake. Food, that's what she was supposed to be doing here. Wiping her eyes, she set about finding something to cook them both.

Grissom sat back and watched the roaring fire crackle around the logs and throw out its surrounding warmth. His mind wandered to the woman who was humming to herself as she moved around the kitchen. He was lost, totally and irreversibly lost and he willingly succumbed to her. She looked up from the frying pan she was holding and met his eyes. No words passed between them, but they communicated so much in their silent adoration of each other. 

Standing up, Grissom walked slowly towards her, capturing her in the warmth of his eyes. "What are we eating?" he asked in a whisper when he reached her side.

"Omelets," she beamed. "I thought we'd stick to something light for now."

"Smells wonderful," he smiled, picking up the plates to carry them over to the table. Sara followed him with the cutlery and a basket of warm bread rolls and placed them on the table before sitting down opposite him.

"Oh I almost forgot," Grissom said suddenly as he pushed back his chair and stood up. "I brought some wine."

Sara watched him incredulously as he strode over to the box that he'd set on the kitchen counter and pulled out a bottle of white wine. Retrieving two glasses from one of the cupboards, he made his way back over towards her and sat down again.

"You've thought of everything," she grinned. "Is there anything you haven't brought with you?"

"Sure," he laughed. "Our cell phones."

"Oh I bet you have," she giggled, taking the glass of wine he offered her. "You can't leave anywhere without your phone or your pager."

"Okay, well maybe I did bring it," he admitted guiltily. "But I did turn it off."

"I knew it," she giggled, taking a sip of her wine. "My bug man is surgically attached to his cell phone. I always suspected…"

"Sara…" he pouted, unable to resist the infectious smile that she directed at him.

"Aww come on honey, I'm only teasing." She beamed, reaching across the table to clasp his hand. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

TBC


	3. 3: END

The rest of the day was spent mostly exploring the grounds and the lake surrounding their cabin. Grissom relished the feel of being able to hold her hand in public, and show her in his own unique way just how much he loved her. 

They stopped at the edge of the grass verge that overlooked the lake. Moonlight sparkled on the rippling water, casting more beauty to cascade around them. Sara leaned in closer to Grissom when a cool breeze blew across Sara's face. She shivered slightly, unwilling to reveal just how chilled she felt.

"Cold?" Grissom asked softly, his voice puffing visibly into the cold evening air. Smiling down at her, he clasped her hand tighter in his before bringing their joined hands into his warm coat pocket. "Maybe we should start heading back."

"Yeah," she sighed, her heart aching with the intensity of her feelings for the man beside her. Clutching his hand inside his pocket, she leaned into his arm. "I can't believe this is all ours Grissom. It's just so…so…"

"I know," he smiled, placing a kiss into her hair. "As soon as I saw this place I knew you would love it. It's somewhere for us to escape to when we have time off together, and somewhere for us to forget about work."

Sara lifted her head, her lips seeking his in a silent acknowledgement that conveyed how much she loved him. "Let's head back," she whispered throatily.

Darkness blanketed around them as they walked up the wooden steps that led to the door. "This is so beautiful," she gushed, her eyes still unable to take in the sheer beauty of this place and believe it.

"It is isn't it?" he smiled, opening the door to usher them both inside. The warmth from the fire greeted their cold bodies as they entered, both of them enjoying the heat it directed around them.

Taking off her coat, Sara made her way into the kitchen and turned on the coffee percolator. Moving around to the cupboards, she didn't notice Grissom watching her as she worked. Pulling out two mugs, she started to hum along with a silent tune inside her head. 

Grissom watched her in awe. She moved around the kitchen as if she had been here all her life, and he felt something burst inside his heart. They had only become close over the last few months, but if truth were told, he had always loved her. Nothing was more certain to him now than the knowledge of needing her in his life forever. Stepping forward, he entered into the kitchen to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Sara leaned into his back, her hands coming up to clasp his hands. Their eyes watched the coffee level rising, the only sound in the kitchen the slow dripping and fizzing of the percolator. "This is nice," he whispered.

"Hmmm," she smiled, inclining her head to collect a kiss from his descending lips. "This is perfect."

Grissom's hands left hers to run up and down her arms before turning her around so that they were facing each other. Her eyes gazed into his with so much love that he had to fight to breathe. Lifting his hand to her face, he stroked her face with his fingers. "I've been thinking."

"Well dear, you know that is always dangerous," she teased, a smile lighting her face.

"I know," he laughed, his own smile dying away when he heard the serious thoughts emerge inside his mind. "Come and sit down with me."

"Ooookkkaaaayyy," she dragged out dubiously. She knew the seriousness in his eyes all too well, and for a heartbeat she almost dreaded what he was about to say to her. Holding onto his hand as he led her to the couch, she sat down with him and waited silently for him to speak.

Grissom reached out with his other hand to clasp both of hers and swallowed before he started speaking. "I've known you for a long time Sara," he started shakily, "and I've loved you for most of that time." Sitting forward, Sara clasped his hands tightly, urging him to continue.

"These last few months have been enlightening for me, and well, let's just say you have opened my eyes to many different things."

"Griss, what are you telling me here?" Sara asked quietly, her heart beating wildly inside her chest when she felt the emotions in his eyes pierce her soul.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she smiled, "I love you too…"

"No, I mean I really love you," he told her, "I don't want to live a day of my life without you."

"Honey you'll always have me," she smiled warmly, "whether you want me there or not!"

"Oh I want you there," he told her seriously, releasing her hands to stand up and walk over towards a drawer in one of the kitchen cabinets. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small object and looked down at it thoughtfully before closing his fingers around it. He could feel her eyes upon him, and he turned back around to face her. She took his breath away, even after all of this time.

"Grissom please talk to me." She whispered worriedly, her voice quivering slightly as she spoke. She watched helplessly as he made it back over towards her and sat back down beside her.

"I'm not very good at this," he told her quietly. "I've never felt this way about another human being before in my life."

"You're doing fine Griss," she soothed, "just tell me what's on your mind."

When he made another move away from her she started to panic, until he shifted to kneel on the floor so he was between her knees. Sara could hardly hear anything beyond the thumping of her heart in her ears. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

Grissom looked up into her eyes and opened the small velvet box in his hand and watched as her eyes started to collect watery pearls. His own heart beat wildly inside his chest as he caught the onslaught of love that emerged from her eyes, and he found himself having to take a breath before he could speak again. "I've never wanted to share another persons life as much as I want to share mine with you. You bring feelings to me that I never knew I was capable of feeling." Taking the small diamond ring out, he let the box drop to the floor before taking hold of her left hand. "Marry me?"

Sara's eyes filled with tears as she allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger. No words would emerge from her quivering body, so she settled for leaning forward to hold him, drawing him into her arms as the tears finally fell freely from her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, his own voice breaking under the strain of his emotions.

"Yessss," she croaked out, holding onto his body tighter as they both unleashed all the love and happiness they had allowed themselves to feel. Sitting back slightly, she gazed down into his eyes. "Yes."

"What happens next?" he asked, his voice still immersed in the soft waves of happiness that found its way into his voice.

"Do you want the others to know about us?" she asked, her eyes drawn to the ring sparkling on her finger. "I want to wear this all the time, but if you're not sure…"

"I want what you want," he told her. "I don't care what anyone else says or thinks about us anymore. All I know is that I'm glad I didn't screw things up between us by being too late."

"You could never be too late," she whispered, leaning in for a brief kiss before sitting back again. "I'd have waited my whole life for you to come to your senses."

"I'm glad I finally did," he told her sincerely. "Seriously Sara, if you want the others to know about us then I'm fine with it."

"What about Cavallo?"

"What about him?" He asked with a smile. "Listen honey, I'll handle Cavallo and anyone else who thinks they have a right to interfere."

"And you're going to be okay with this?" she asked worriedly, lifting a hand to stroke his face softly.

"Perfectly," he told her. "Maybe in a couple of weeks we'll go and visit my mother."

"A couple of weeks?" she gasped, grinning at him wildly. "I can't learn ASL in two weeks!"

"I'm an entomologist," he told her. " I'm sure I can teach my fiancé how to sign."

Sara felt her heart flip silently when he referred to her as his fiancé. "I like that."

"What?"

"You calling me your fiancé. It's nice." Reaching down to his fingers, she clasped his hand tighter in hers. "I think it's time you took me to bed."

"So do I," he whispered, leaning in closer to collect a kiss before standing up to pull her up beside him. Holding onto her hand, he clicked off the lights and switches as he led her past the kitchen. This had been a most memorable Christmas, one that neither of them would ever forget.

The End


End file.
